Manask
Manask was a giant of a thief, half again as tall as a normal man, with a rather unusual set of armour. The armour appeared to consist of a great deal of layered padding and his boots apparently comprised no more than tall heels and thick wood or iron soles. A significant portion of the man's height was really nothing more than his immensely thick nest of black hair. Although the armour seemed to protect him from otherwise fatal stabs and impalements, its size made moving through tight spaces difficult. Manask had tangled brows and a long face, and appeared to be Theftian based on his blunt features and accent.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.83Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.285-286Stonewielder, Chapter 7, US HC p.385Stonewielder, Chapter 10, US HC p.527 Cheerful, boastful, and loud, Manask appeared to lack any sense of subtlety even as his loud, booming voice proclaimed he was its master. He and Ipshank had a long history together, which Manask suggested had involved scams, tricks, and deceit.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.82-83 In Memories of Ice It was said that Manask vanished long ago with Ipshank on the Stratem Icefields.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14 In The Bonehunters (Information needed) In Stonewielder Manask found Ipshank in Banith after a period of separation between the two partners. Upon discovering that Ipshank had started a temple, he refused to listen to the priest's protest that it was not part of another scam. Manask was excited by the possibilities for illicit coin.Stonewielder, Chapter 1, US HC p.82-83 When Ipshank was arrested as a heretic by the local religious authorities, Manask broke into the prison and rescued him as well as the jailed Assessor Bakune. Afterwards the trio hid from the authorities at the Sailor's Roost, an inn owned by the local crime lord Boneyman.Stonewielder, Chapter 6 Boneyman had a long, thin face and was described as "bald, gleaming in sweat, nothing but hollow skin and bones; hence the name" who ran the local smuggling operations and night market. When Assessor Bakune had a chance to study Manask's face from close up, he realized the thief was actually Boneyman, although Manask denied it.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.338Stonewielder, Chapter 7, US HC p.377/390 On the night of the Festival of Renewal, Manask rescued Ella, a follower of Ipshank's who had been sentenced to die on a bonfire as a heretic by a priest of 'The Lady'.Stonewielder, Chapter 7, US HC p.380 Much later, he accompanied Fist Rillish Jal Keth, Ipshank, Gheven, and others to a temple of the Lady where a piece of the Crippled God was kept. He took part in the fight against its Stormguard protectors, and helped his friends destroy the piece by throwing the box into the Fist Sea for the Stormriders. In the process his armour was nearly ruined exposing the unnaturally skinny man inside.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, US HC p.565Stonewielder, Chapter 12, US HC p.613 After the Malazan occupation of Banith was over, soldiers of General Karien'el were able to track down the city's former Lord Mayor Estiel Gorlings who had absconded with the city's treasury. The Mayor was found drunk and penniless, complaining that a giant had ambushed and overpowered his guard, and then walked off carrying the huge iron chest of money. The disbelieving soldiers took the Mayor into custody for further questioning.Stonewielder, Epilogue, US HC p.625-627 Quotes Notes and references Category:Males Category:Thieves